Determine thecondition for the generation of an asymmetric (with respect to surface charge) phospholipid bilayer. a) Characterize the intrinsic electrochemical behavior of the system b) Survey the permeation properties of the film to a diverse series of simple electrolytes c) Use the model to test some recent theories on the molecular basis of ion permeation phenomena in biological membranes. Evaluate the structure's stability by a kinetic study of monomeric inversion and mixing. Analyze the results of these invesigations to elucidate the role of lipid heterogeneity and proteins in the maintenance of biomembrane asymmetry.